


【许药】爱你的365天——霜降

by nolanwoo



Category: NOLANWOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanwoo/pseuds/nolanwoo
Summary: “剁剁剁剁剁剁剁剁剁”也不能算大清早，不过是卖肉的小贩推着车经过四悔斋的时候续缘醒的恰到好处，而这一刀切的肉也肥瘦间隔的恰到好处适合包饺子。许愿看了看这外面雾蒙蒙的天，和发白的叶子，打了个哆嗦就进房间，决定剁完这肉馅再去市场看看有什么新鲜菜





	【许药】爱你的365天——霜降

许药新春活动贺文之霜降（时间线混乱，仅看过网剧）  
“剁剁剁剁剁剁剁剁剁”也不能算大清早，不过是卖肉的小贩推着车经过四悔斋的时候续缘醒的恰到好处，而这一刀切的肉也肥瘦间隔的恰到好处适合包饺子。许愿看了看这外面雾蒙蒙的天，和发白的叶子，打了个哆嗦就进房间，决定剁完这肉馅再去市场看看有什么新鲜菜。  
许愿还没有觉悟，他的人生早就不像他想象的那样可以轻松度过了，他的小痞子在他剁馅儿的时候就已经悄没声儿的猫着腰进来。许愿是敏感还是敏感，即便是在剁肉也感受到了四悔斋的异动，随即停下菜刀。许愿一转身，就看到药不然站在身后。  
“哈”药不然一看许愿回头还抖了两下，接着笑了笑，用下巴指了指案板和碎肉“没吃呢？”  
许愿顺着的他的下巴看了看碎肉，又回头看见药不然一脸讨好式笑容，眼睛眯缝着见不着眼白。“没吃呢，打算做点儿饺子。”  
“又是饺子，你许愿是不是天天就指着饺子活呢……”药不然颇为嫌弃的看了眼肉“再剁点儿白菜吧，打了霜，白菜甜着呢。”药不然也舔着脸看许愿。  
许愿盯着药不然看了几秒，这才发现，这小少爷的金贵西装上全是亮晶晶的小水珠，接着duang的一声把菜刀扔案板上，吓得药不然一哆嗦。  
许愿想，也不知这药不然到底是冻得还是真被吓着了，今儿咋和兔子一样。“我去买白菜。”说着手就背到身后开始解开围裙。  
“诶诶诶，我让你买你就去买，我面子这么大呢。”药不然整了整自己的衣服，扫了扫身上的水。  
“您这儿留学归来的大才子还不知道顾客就是上帝？”  
“嚯，瞧瞧你这话说的。合着你说以后四悔斋靠我养活，就指着我这冤大头搁你这儿消费是咋的？”  
“没，您，”许愿特意顿了顿“才是四悔斋的大老板，我就一店小二，这就出门给老板买白菜去。”  
“哼。”药不然嘲讽的转头笑了笑，微微底下了头颅，从上面看着许愿“真当我来这儿吃饺子？早饭没吃，我喂喂你？”  
许愿还是不懂药不然到底是不是真想吃白菜猪肉馅的饺子，但是他知道，药不然这是欠操了。  
许愿搂着药不然，给了他一个倍儿响亮的吻。  
“啧，干什么呢，手洗了没啊。”药不然抱着许愿的脖子问他。  
“洗了洗了，水冷，求着药二爷给暖暖？”许愿抓了抓手中的肉，想着这隔着西装摸得屁股确实硬了些。  
药不然没有回话，只是用自己的嘴唇贴紧了许愿的嘴唇，用自己的舌头缠绕许愿的舌头。“唔……恩……啧……唔……”分开与贴紧之间还能看见些许银色的丝线，“唔……恩”药不然把许愿抱得越来越紧，屁股上的掌印也越来越深。  
许愿托着药不然的屁股，让他轻坐在桌子上。两个手掌也离开的柔软，顺着衣服缝隙溜了进去。许愿不敢说，但是药不然的手感真的好，摸多了冷冰冰的器物，这柔柔软软温温热热的东西确实比其他东西要上手的多。柔软而又不失弹性，手中一片温软细腻，不多会儿许愿边顺着两团嫩肉之间的缝隙滑了进去。  
“啧……唔……”房间里回荡着水声和衣服磨蹭的声音，两个人还知道跌跌撞撞的往床方向走去。  
扒衣服是这事儿倒是许愿看上去急了一些，一上床手就转移了阵地。这也是没办法的办法，谁让这小少爷西装革履许愿自己不记着点，晚点这衣服就废了。  
相比之下，许愿就方便多了，药不然也不脱他，硬是撑起衣服揉捏起他的胸来。  
许愿挪开自己的嘴，抽空说了句：“手拿开，你这样我怎么给你脱衣服。”  
药不然不情不愿的张开手，喘着粗气，喃喃念叨着“胸大是不一样啊，肺活量都好一点。”  
药不然声音是小，可也架不住许愿凑的近。许愿瞄了一眼药不然涨红的脸，加快了手中的动作“那就多练练。”语毕，许愿瞬间扒了衣服，又把嘴凑了上去。  
药不然平常太不听话了，许愿总想着要给点教训，可事实上自己也下不去狠手，在这事儿上让他讨点苦头也不错了。  
许愿一边抢着药不然的空气，一边东想西想，手也不停下，就像他自己说的那样仿佛在药不然身上寻找热源暖暖手，从药不然的脖子开始，肩膀，腰肢，大腿。药不然一直大伤小伤不断，也就屁股那一块是真的好，所以说不上手感多舒服。但是这可是药不然，大腿白的很，就像……打了霜一样。  
“嗯啊……呼……呼……”药不然的手臂还勾着许愿的脖子，抬了抬腿脱离了许愿的控制，又用膝盖蹭了蹭许愿的背后，“老了？怎么光有一张嘴呢。”  
“啪”许愿一巴掌打在药不然的大腿根。  
“哎呦！”药不然大声的叫了出来。“干嘛啊，还不给人说啊。做事儿做事儿。”药不然给许愿抛了个媚眼。  
许愿接收到了，也把自己的嘴角勾出一个弧度，扭了个头笑笑，“好。”许愿一个字特意拖长了尾音，重重点了头，“小的给我们药二爷，好好展示展示，我这儿一身所学。”  
许愿低下头，用唇瓣摸了摸药不然的耳垂，一只手顺着缝隙探入药不然的小穴。两个人都太过熟悉，很快身体就进入了状态。  
药不然的手也再次攀上了许愿的胸，揉揉捏捏，手掌来来回回的收紧又放松。  
药不然享受着，自己也在想些什么，手已经是无意识乱动了，而下一秒，许愿就觉得自己要被捅穿了。“啊哈~”  
许愿突然就让药不然夹紧了自己，冲了进去，用力之猛速度之快，药不然仿佛被通到了喉咙口。  
“哈……哈……哈”药不然大张着嘴，什么呻吟也发不出来，只是一个劲的喘粗气。药不然心想。好个许愿，这回你可得改姓叫个药杵子什么。  
药不然被许愿顶的一下一下往床头窜，手也攀不住了，只能找准机会抓紧许愿精壮的手臂。  
“药不然，你可真热。”许愿抱着药不然的腰免得他的头转到了床头。  
慢慢，许愿抱住了药不然的脑袋又一次堵住了药不然的嘴。许愿一只手插入药不然的头发，一手揽着药不然的大腿，一下一下的突进。  
药不然被干的不行，唯一没被堵住的鼻子想要进出气也因为撞击被一次次打断，因此发出了“呜呜”的声音。药不然一只手慢慢下移盖住了自己的下腹，仿佛药不然马上要从里面捅了出来。  
时间越久，药不然更是被折磨。许愿都算好了，在药不然憋得难受的时候喘上一口气，然后又给他堵住。  
药不然刚开始还可以清楚的感觉到许愿在他体内的摩擦和撞击，但如此往来复始的刺激让药不然的眼前一阵阵发黑，分身也涨的发疼。  
“许 ……唔……恩”药不然想说写什么，却又一次被许愿打断，留下的只有呻吟和无尽的水声。  
许愿就像是料到药不然要撑不住的样子，这次他没有再适合的时机还许愿一口气，没了氧气的供给，药不然难受的开始挣扎，甚至开始咬许愿。但许愿依旧没有放开他，也没有停下撞击。  
“唔……嗯……嗯……呃”  
药不然的力气渐渐消失，只能无力的被动接受，然后带着一起晃动。药不然早在自己不自觉的时候射出了自己的精液。而等到许愿射出来的时候，药不然都已经觉得自己要死在床上了。  
“呃哈……呃哈……”药不然浑身痉挛，手也在不住的颤抖。“哈啊……啊……”连带着声音也在不住的颤抖。许愿这才发现，药不然此时已经泪流满面，放大的瞳孔招显出拥有者的失魂，甚至有些恐惧。  
许愿看着他咽了口口水“药不然？”许愿轻声叫了一声。  
“呼……嗯……呼”药不然没有回应，仿佛在专心追回自己空气。  
“药不然！”许愿看他没有反应，担心坏了，这狡诈的小少爷可别给自己弄傻了。  
“呼……”药不然的瞳孔慢慢缩小，瞟了眼许愿，闭上嘴舔了舔嘴唇吞了口口水，一翻身把自己埋进枕头里“买白菜去。”  
还记事儿，没坏，许愿心想。  
“诶，得嘞。那我先给您烧水去。您可得看着点，把我家烧了没关系，把你给伤着了我得多心疼啊。”许愿慢慢爬起来，看着药不然的背就笑。


End file.
